


Little Touches

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Rubs, Birthday Fluff, Chalk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLITHE!! (proudkaijugroupie) This little tummy rub ficlet is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

“Newt?” Hermann said with a deferential tone as he approached Dr. Geiszler.

“Yeah?” Newt said. He clenched his teeth. 

“Can I have a word? I know I said the wrong thing, but...” Hermann pressed up behind him and rested his head on Newt’s shoulder. He set his cane against Newt’s dissection table.

“You called me a dolt head,” Newt said flatly as he slung a small piece of kaiju viscera into an empty metal tray. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Can you forgive me, my darling?” Hermann said softly as he put a hand on Newton’s mid section. 

“Nope.”

“Please my dear, I only meant that you were being foolishly unsafe.”

“Then don’t call me a dolt head and say ‘Newton, you’re being unsafe,’” Newton said, rocking his head back and forth while affecting a poor British accent.

“I don’t sound like that,” Hermann said as he kissed the hollow of Newton’s exposed neck.

“Yes, you do.” Newton could barely contain his thrill at feeling Hermann’s soft lips on his bare skin.

“Let me make it up to you with a tummy rub,” Hermann whispered seductively. 

“Jerk.”

“Please, dearest?”

“Fine.” Hermann placed both hands on Newton’s stomach and began to caress softly in slow, circular motions. Newt relaxed under his partner’s caring hands.The tender fondling soothed him and he took a deep breath, exhaling the day’s tension. Hermann was very pleased indeed. He squeezed Newt close, enthusiastically massaging and kneading, all the while burying his face in the man’s shoulder, inhaling the his sent.

“Ooo oo, a little too pressy with the old fingers, there, Herms,” Newt laughed.

“Do forgive me,” Hermann said, easing off, though still stroking his abdomen gently.

“God, that feels good,” Newton sighed. Hermann delicately unfastened the lower buttons on Newton’s shirt to access Newt’s bare skin. Newt moaned breathily as Hermann returned to his slight paunch, lovingly touching and feeling his way around, sideways and then in hypnotic circles. Newton was in heaven.

“We’d better return to work and continue this later.”

“Wh-what? Oh yeah,” Newt said drowsily. Hermann reluctantly slipped away, picked up his cane and fled to his side of the lab. While looking down to button his shirt back up, Newton noticed that his brightly colored stomach looked a little different.

“The heck? There’s chalk dusk on my midriff dude, did you do that on purpose?! Hey!”  But when Newton turned around, Hermann was standing next to his chalkboards, with his brightest smile, the smile he reserved only for Newton. The latter looked up to see very large letters covering the center panel. 

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEWTON! **

Without hesitation, Newt sprinted over to Hermann. He stopped just short, looking into Hermann’s face. He reached out a hand and ran his thumb across Hermann’s lips. Hermann’s face relaxed to a softer gaze and Newt reached up to kiss him. Their lips slipped together effortlessly. Newton was certain he could taste chalk dust. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as they parted. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” came the reply. 

 


End file.
